Pete
Pete is the main antagonist in the 'Mickey Mouse Universe'. According to Disney he is an anthropomorphic cat, likely to contrast with his enemy (Mickey) being a mouse. Despite being a cat he is often mistaken for a dog, do to his massive size. History Pete is the oldest continuing Disney character, having debuted three years before Mickey Mouse in the cartoon Alice Solves the Puzzle (1925). He was originally an anthropomorphic bear but with the advent of Mickey Mouse in 1928, he was defined as a cat. Pete has appeared in more than 40 animated short films between 1925 and 1954, having been featured in the Alice Comedies and Oswald the Lucky Rabbit cartoons, and later in the Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy cartoons. Pete's final appearance during this era was The Lone Chipmunks (1954), which was the final installment of a three-part Chip an' Dale series. He also appeared in the short films Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983), The Prince and the Pauper (1990), and Get a Horse! (2013). Pete has also made many appearances in Disney comics, and often appeared as Sylvester Shyster's dimwitted sidekick in the Mickey Mouse comic strip. Pete later made several appearances in television, most extensively in Goof Troop (1992–1993) where he was given more continuity, having a family and a regular job as a used car salesman. Pete also appears in House of Mouse (2001–2003) as the greedy property owner who's always trying devious ways and loop holes to get the club shut down. Although Pete is often typecast as a villain, he has shown great versatility within the role, playing everything from a hardened criminal (The Dognapper, The Lone Chipmunks) to a legitimate authority figure (Moving Day, Donald Gets Drafted, Mr. Mouse Takes a Trip), and from a menacing trouble maker (Building a Building, Trombone Trouble) to a victim of mischief himself (Timber). On some occasions, Pete has even played a sympathetic character, all the while maintaining his underlying menacing nature. (Symphony Hour, How to Be a Detective) He seems to have lost much of his antagonistic demeanor in his Mickey Mouse Clubhouse appearances and is today a largely friendly character, although his antics can occasionally prove an annoyance. Personality Pete's personality varies a great deal depending on the character he plays in a given story. In many of the Disney shorts he was a very villainous character that he wanted to kill the heroes. In other media, such as Goof Troop, he was more of a jerk to the heroes or an antihero, rather than a villain. He's arguing at his softest in preschool television show, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. Here he plays the antagonist, but as a mischievous character that could be annoying to the heroes. Appearances Movies *''A Goofy Movie'' *''An Extremely Goofy Movie'' *''Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas'' *''Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers'' TV Series *''DuckTales'' *''Goof Troop'' *''Mickey Mouse Works'' *''House of Mouse'' *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' *''Mickey Mousekersize'' *''Mickey Mouse'' Notable Short Films *''Mickey's Christmas Carol'' *''The Prince and the Pauper'' *''Runaway Brain'' **(look alike) Relationships Main Article: Pete's Relationships Quotes Main Article: Pete/Quotes Gallery Trivia * Pete has gone by several names, including: **'Peg-leg Pete' **'Big Bad Pete' **'Black Pete' **'Pistol Pete' * Pete's wife Peg and daughter Pistol are plays on his name Peg-leg Pete and Pistol Pete. Category:Males Category:Iconic Characters Category:Disney Category:Comic Characters Category:Animated Character Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Fathers Category:Adults Category:Cats Category:Lovers Category:Parents Category:Movie Characters